


Lemna minor

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 一个老兵油子壕X一个身世坎坷受人喜爱的小神父k





	1. Chapter 1

片段一

黑森林的腹地，尽管太阳还没下山，已经昏暗无比，詹姆斯靠在一棵大树下，用随手揪的草编织小兔子，这时身后传来脚步声，詹姆斯先是警觉，然后又放松，那不会是追赶他们的敌人，只可能是他的情人。

“足够生火的。”

基里尔用他神父的袍子前襟兜着不少树枝和枯叶，从詹姆斯的背包里找到火石，很快一小团火就在两人中间燃烧。

“你不发烧了。”基里尔用嘴唇吻詹姆斯的额头测量温度。

但詹姆斯立刻抱住他的腰，把人拉进怀里，亲昵地舔他的脸，有伤疤的那侧。

“我觉得很好，从没那么好过。”詹姆斯含糊地说。

基里尔还不能适应他们的亲密，尽管周围已经没有一个人，他挣扎着坐起来，拿起一点肉干，塞进詹姆斯的嘴，等着架在火堆上的水烧开。

火光掩映着基里尔脸上丑陋的那半侧，给另一半像打上一圈圣光，让詹姆斯盯着看了好久。

“我们明天就能到达草原，那个时候谁也找不到我们啦。”

基里尔抬起眼睛，他喜欢詹姆斯的乐观，那是最初吸引他的地方。

“你又爱上我了吗？”詹姆斯咧嘴。

被基里尔瞪了一眼后，詹姆斯指着自己的左眼“幸好你不嫌弃它瞎了。”

基里尔情绪激动起来，那是为了救他失去的眼睛。詹姆斯扣住他的脖颈，亲吻嘴唇，小声嘟囔着“是我的错，我们说好不再提那件事了。”

不等基里尔再说什么，他就用力吮吸嘴唇，舌头伸进基里尔的嘴，感受到对方舌头的羞怯迎合，詹姆斯的手指在他的后脖颈画着圈。

“再给我一次，”詹姆斯亲吻喉结“你不想跟我做吗？”

基里尔不能也不想拒绝，他渴望詹姆斯的拥抱，那是如今他的唯一指望，那是在离开教堂投身军队后，第一次升起的对生活下去的希望。

詹姆斯灵活地剥开他的神父袍，嘴唇从上向下，在篝火下看清爱人那浮起的肋骨，以及腹腔皮肤的凹陷。

“以后我会让你胖一点的。”詹姆斯用舌尖舔肚脐。

基里尔的手指插进男人棕色的卷发里，呼吸变得急促，他闭上眼睛，觉得一切都不可思议。

“别闭上眼睛，”詹姆斯重新吻上他的鼻梁，还撩起半长的金发放在嘴里“我喜欢看你的蓝眼睛。”

基里尔的嘴角上翘“只是眼睛吗？”

詹姆斯欣喜若狂，虽说事到如今他倒不认为自己是一厢情愿，但得到些许回报的奖励总能让他开心。

“上帝啊，我想我又要发烧了。”詹姆斯捂着头倒在基里尔瘦弱的胸口。

“真的吗？让我试试。”基里尔试图起身。

“开玩笑的，”詹姆斯咬他的下巴，手指玩弄着苍白胸膛上粉红色的凸起“就是很高兴，你接受我了。”

基里尔生气地掐他的胳膊“我很早就接受你了！”

詹姆斯不再说笑，出汗的手指小心地触碰乳头，叹息般地说“真漂亮，漂亮到可怕……”

基里尔咽下唾沫，执起詹姆斯的手，亲了亲，就引导着对方往下半身抚摸“这里……”

感觉到身下人像发冷般的颤栗和不适应般的僵硬，詹姆斯决定先用吻融化看到的一切，手指揉捏着逐渐发硬的乳头，舌头在上身持续游弋，像在巡视自己的领地，感觉到基里尔的松弛，就将吻落在股间，张口含住开始觉醒的阴茎，手指在大腿内侧爱抚不停，直到基里尔抱住他的头，小声说“我喜欢这样。”

“我也喜欢……”解开皮带的声音让基里尔心跳加快，感觉到身下垫起的布料，才发现那些都是詹姆斯的衣服，他也变得一丝不挂了。

逐渐勃起的阴茎在詹姆斯看来就像一件艺术品，他的大手把卵蛋和阴茎握在一起挤压，另一只手套弄自己的欲望，基里尔彻底分开腿，希望他们接下来的性交不会因自己而变得不顺利。

忍耐的前液逐渐汇集到前端，詹姆斯舔了又舔，然后把唾液啐在手心里，给结合的位置塞进两根手指。

基里尔一声不吭，就像他长久以来被命运折磨时的逆来顺受，可他跟詹姆斯做的事和那些不同，他希望詹姆斯能彻底使用自己的身体，因为那说明他也拥有了詹姆斯。

食指一下下按压凹陷，詹姆斯发觉那里越来越放松，就又一次吻基里尔的脸。

那就像个暗号，没有疼痛，没有强迫，基里尔顺利地接纳了闯入的一切，毫无保留地拥抱着詹姆斯，除了上身像张弓般绷紧、颤抖，詹姆斯抱住他的背，牙齿小心碾磨着乳头，给一场性爱开个好头。

每一次的撞击都让基里尔更紧地拥抱着身上的男人，巨大的硬物堵在身体里进进出出，从结合处到被强烈刺激的敏感点，以及连同内脏被搅动的错觉，让甜蜜的快感蔓延全身，基里尔不得不咬紧拳头。

“好极了，基里尔”詹姆斯停下他的动作，小心地挪开基里尔的手，死死盯着湿润迷茫的蓝眼睛“我们挺默契的。”

身体的变化让基里尔扬起头主动吻詹姆斯的嘴角“是的，很好……很舒服……”

詹姆斯抽搐着射进基里尔的身体，后者已经瘫软不堪，年轻的中尉站着基里尔射在小腹上的精液在嘴里尝了尝，决定把这里好好舔干净，结果成功诱导着基里尔又射出几股。

“累了吗？”詹姆斯处理过彼此的身体，使劲搂着对方。

夜晚降临，温度越来越低，他们必须轮流值班，不能让火熄灭，森林里的野兽永远是最危险的。

“还好，”基里尔喝过水，示意詹姆斯先去睡“我来守上半夜。”

伤口处一跳一跳地疼痛让詹姆斯决心先睡一下“好，有情况叫我。”

基里尔让詹姆斯枕着自己的腿，一分钟后，基里尔自言自语”我们能离开这里……“

詹姆斯吻他的手指“是的，我保证。”

基里尔微笑“睡吧，我会叫你的。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片段二

片段二

在一个不老也不新的士兵团里，很难说有什么能让士兵们情绪起伏，同伴的牺牲已经让他们麻木了，也不像新兵那样干什么都拘束有礼，充满好奇心和求知欲，瓦西里军团中的士兵们就属于不老不新的那类，可以说他们打仗不积极，对未来无指望，得过且过，只在士兵互助组每月不定期地发些食品、啤酒甚至在妓女到团里赚钱时才有了点活力。

所以当他们的团长，瓦西里中校看到一群人聚在一起，神情悲伤、窃窃私语，表现出罕见的虔诚与肃穆时，他觉得一定出了大事。

“怎么了？你们怎么不去干活，我说过鞋靴和战马用的零件不够用了，怎么还呆着不动。”

一位少了门牙、参军十余年的老兵用沙哑的声音说“我们的神父死了。”

瓦西里皱眉，他推开挡在面前的人，看到一块木板上躺着的神父彼得罗夫，他的脸变成紫色，嘴边还残留着呕吐物，瓦西里划了一个手势，希望这位随军神父能够升入天堂。

“他是个好小伙子，可到底怎么死的？”瓦西里不解。

“一定是波兰人下的毒！”

“可怜的老彼得罗夫，这下他要在地下闭不上眼睛啦。”

周围人叽叽喳喳地讨论，有人反对投毒的理由，因为除了神父，其他人都没事，另外的人说这下他们没有神父了，以后各种各样的仪式该怎么办，还有人说他们可以到军校申请，总会有神父愿意来的。

坐在一边不说话的詹姆斯塔拉斯冷笑着看着这群他眼中的傻瓜，像一群大侦探似地做各种分析，只有他知道真正的答案，这位老好人神父是喝毒泉的水中毒死的，至于他为什么会了解，因为他跟彼得罗夫是一起做地下生意的合作伙伴。

詹姆斯的母亲据说是一位俄罗斯上流小姐，被他那个长相帅气的立陶宛父亲勾引到私奔，两个人取路波兰想去法国，但他母亲受不了下降的生活质量，在亲戚的帮忙下生出詹姆斯就跟一个英国表亲走了，从此不知去向，可能改名换姓去了美国，谁也不知道，他父亲也没闲着，在把他带回俄罗斯后，不知用了什么理由敲了一笔钱也再无下落，詹姆斯就这么被丢进母亲的某个农庄里，在马夫、花匠、仆人的养活下慢慢长大。

他们拿詹姆斯的身世当笑话讲，詹姆斯也觉得挺有趣，他没有什么敏感、自卑、忧郁气质，相反他挺乐观，能在逆境中自得其乐，挺有勃勃雄心，总觉得未来能干出一番大事，所以如果不是农庄破产，詹姆斯想没准他也能上学、念点书，不过他也没打算利用他最大的优势，一副遗传自父母的好皮囊，来左右逢源，向上攀爬，因为他仅试过一次，就发现那些夫人们不过拿他当玩物，就像农庄里的女奴，归根到底是老爷们的，连办事都在不怎么光明的、甚至肮脏的地方，区别在于他是男的，更可能被夫人们的丈夫们用鞭子、火枪弄死，他才不干那种事。

于是詹姆斯就参军了，这几年辗转不少地方，大都停留不久，军中生活给他增添及时行乐的浪荡气，他不给任何人保证，更没想结婚生孩子，看着团里的老兵们挤出一点钱就给家人，或者给子孙攒钱的样子就让他想嘲讽，因为明明参军的人大部分都是被家人舍弃的多余的、养不活的人，至于子孙之类的，能在几十年后还记得他们的父亲就该感谢上帝了，所以詹姆斯觉得无非就是给自己一个念想，一个在艰苦军旅生活中活下去的念想。

小彼得罗夫是这个团里老彼得罗夫的儿子，老彼得罗夫去年死于敌人的偷袭，小彼得罗夫就不得不从军校提前毕业，补上这个在当时同时失去随军神父的空缺，詹姆斯迅速跟他“勾搭”一起，借士兵互助组来掩盖他们低买高卖的无良生意，詹姆斯自己能在任何地方迅速搭建一张人脉关系网，搞到军中常需的各种物资，别人弄不来的伏特加，他全能搞到，甚至团长瓦西里说没硝石了，詹姆斯都能帮忙搞到。

不过既然是地下生意，自然不能光明正大，小彼得罗夫的神父身份就是一件最好的外衣，现在他去天堂了，詹姆斯发愁他的生意接下来该怎么办，去哪儿再找一个愿意跟着军队到处跑的神父呢。

在瓦西里军团失去神父的十天后，全体士兵换防到南方，伏尔加河的下游，靠近里海的地方，詹姆斯准备跟奥斯曼人做生意，无论毛皮、挂毯还是什么烟斗，全都是俄罗斯贵族的挚爱，他觉得这是个能赚钱的好地方，至于打仗的事情，才不是詹姆斯这种兵油子考虑的。

傍晚，天降大雨，詹姆斯懊恼没在小镇上停留，最重要的是车上的货要被浇湿了，那会损失一大笔钱，就在他心急火燎的时候，身边的维陶塔斯给他指前面的方向。

“有教堂！能避雨！”

“那就快拉！”

詹姆斯跳下马，帮车夫把陷在泥坑里的车推出来，然后再骑上马奔向前方的教堂。

“快开门！”詹姆斯浑身都湿透了。

没人来开门，詹姆斯急了，他才不管什么神圣之地，就在他打算翻墙进入时，小门上的窗口开了。

“是谁？”

詹姆斯骂了句立陶宛脏话“我们快死了！快救人！我们都是善良人！瓦西里士兵团的！”

之后他只能看清一双蓝眼睛，隔着窗口向外瞪着，詹姆斯连忙把通行证举到窗口边，表示他们在执行公务。

又过了不知多久，大雨让詹姆斯觉得冷极了，他焦虑地想如果那家伙还不开门就掏枪，可就怕火药也要被浇湿了不起作用，那就用马刀吓唬人，詹姆斯暴躁地下决心。

小门终于开了，詹姆斯大踏步地往里闯，招呼维陶塔斯赶紧把大门的门栓卸下来，让马车赶紧进来避雨。

“您没说有那么多人！上帝啊，这不行！”刚才那个人大声阻拦。

詹姆斯装作没听见，在摘下门栓后，拉着那人走到门廊下，咧嘴笑“现在说什么都晚了。”

“所以您……你们是强盗？”

詹姆斯发现这位疑似神父的家伙，有一张白皙的、甚至是苍白的脸，雨水弄湿了他的头发，那双蓝眼睛惊慌失措，粉红色的嘴唇抿成一条直线，整个人裹在古板的神父袍子下，看起来既高挑又瘦弱，没准是长期营养不良。

“不，小美人，我们真的是瓦西里军团的，”詹姆斯咧嘴笑，神父不断用手擦脸上的水珠，那绝对称得上詹姆斯见过的美丽面孔的前几名“因为大雨不得不借宿，雨停了我们就走，我不会亏待你的。”

他的手不老实地捏着神父的下巴，表示自己可以留下钱作为补偿，或者面包肉也行。

神父已经想不答应都不行了，他看着院子里突然出现的那么多人，连连叹气“请跟我来。”


	3. Chapter 3

片段三

詹姆斯帮助车夫把马卸下，问神父基里尔有没有草料，年轻人指着驴子说“只有给他们吃的豆子和胡萝卜。”

“我们的马也能吃，这是钱，给你，当做我们几个的住宿费，有酒吗？”

基里尔连连摇头表示不能收钱“没有酒，另外我只是普通的祭祀，远算不上什么神父。”

詹姆斯忍不住想伸手摸摸他，在那双蓝眼睛的注视下收起心思“在我看来都差不多，所以这儿只有你吗？”

基里尔退后两步，微微欠身“吃的在这边。”

相比詹姆斯的吊儿郎当，其他那些人在面对基里尔时全都显得尊敬与虔诚，他们非常感谢神父的好心肠，因为基里尔拿出了所有的面包、牛奶和可怜的一点肉，詹姆斯没什么胃口，吃了一点就躲到外面去抽烟，看到基里尔拿着他们的一些衣服去烤火，心中一动就叫出了他。

“什么事？”基里尔停下脚步。

詹姆斯每次被他盯着都有点不自在，他不信教，没有什么虔诚之心，把基里尔当做是个比自己小的漂亮男人，却从刚才起就对他有种信任的朦胧感觉，于是在把人叫住后，才想到要说的话，也许根本就不该提。

他从口袋里掏出一包巧克力块，抓起基里尔的手，放在男人的手心里。

看着那包黑乎乎的东西，基里尔好奇地凑近“很香？奶油吗？”

詹姆斯伸手捏起一块，示意他张开嘴，基里尔低垂着眼睛，顺从地张开一点，被詹姆斯塞进去。

“好甜。”基里尔愉悦且享受地眯起眼睛，丝丝笑意从嘴角溢出。

詹姆斯忽然觉得脸上一热，久违的冲动让基里尔在他眼中就像个自带圣光的小天使，一瞬间他甚至想哭，为自己长久以来游戏人生的浪荡态度感到懊悔，基里尔是那个能感化他的理想形象的化身，他努力挣扎那是由对方身份带来的错觉。

“是巧克力，”詹姆斯转过头，不想被发现失态“当做回礼。”

“谢谢。”基里尔小声地说。

他们并肩在走廊上小步地走，詹姆斯理所应当抢过那些湿乎乎的衣服，他试着让基里尔能说更多的话，可对方好像除了偶尔被自己的笑话逗笑，其他时候就安静地听着詹姆斯讲话。

“你们才换防过来吗？瓦西里军团？”基里尔将衣服在绳子上展开，拧着布料上的水。

詹姆斯点头“瓦西里团长最近身体不好，没准会提前退休，到时候不知道我们会改名叫什么，但只要你提我，诶，我跟你说我的全名了吗？詹姆斯塔拉斯，你去问他们，都知道。”

基里尔笑了笑，好像在表示自己没什么会麻烦到他的事，詹姆斯只好继续自说自话，比如这里气候不错，以前他们在波罗的海北边，每个人冬天都会长冻疮，然后还提到最近随军神父“壮烈牺牲”的事。

“唉，以后我们想要做周礼拜都没办法。”詹姆斯撇嘴。

基里尔想了想“您可以叫他们到这儿来，如果离得近。”

詹姆斯眼前一亮“可是我们不能随便离开军营，自从参军，不到几十年后退伍的那天，这儿就是我们的终生牢笼。”

也不知道是哪句话让基里尔的脸色黯淡下来，詹姆斯敏感地发现对方情绪消沉，他正抓耳挠腮地想改变话题，说不准基里尔不想跟那些军营里臭烘烘的家伙打交道，就听到对方出声。

“我可以过去帮你们……如果时间允许的话……”

“真的？”詹姆斯喜上眉梢，但他不想表现太明显，拿基里尔说过的话来提问“但你说你还算不上神父，所以……”

“还有你们不介意的话……”基里尔补充。

“我们当然非常欢迎，他们就是一群不认字但虔诚的傻瓜，总要有点事情给他们做，不然就要神经兮兮的惶惶不可终日，觉得上战场没有神明的保佑，尤其没有被圣水撒过的火枪、长枪，一定不能打败敌人，没办法，乡巴佬就是这样。”

“那么您呢，您相信我们做的那些吗？”基里尔抬头问。

“我啊……”詹姆斯一愣，咧嘴笑“我是个坏人啊，圣水都没法洗清的那种。”

基里尔不再说话，从怀里掏出一只小巧的笛子，坐在门廊下，雨小了很多，他认真地吹着詹姆斯没听过的旋律，那不是什么技巧丰富感情充沛的演奏，但深深打动詹姆斯的心，他躲得远远地，掏出怀里的烟，难得想到从小生长的那片故土庄园。

“嘿，詹姆斯，昨天没睡好？”维陶塔斯骑在马背上冲他眨眼。

詹姆斯连忙否认“不是你想的那样，就是离开团一个月，有点想家。”

维陶塔斯笑“你现在也愿意把那儿当家了？明明瓦西里团长在的时候，你都从不承认，不过我看见了哦，瓦西里上校离开的时候，你偷偷喝酒来着，他绝对是位很好的长官。”

“如今我们只能靠着怀念瓦西里来熬时间了。”詹姆斯自言自语。

“是啊，现在我们是费奥多尔军团。”维陶塔斯啐了一口。

新团长是个失意的人，他原本想要去的地方被别人捷足先登，于是他性格里粗暴、卑劣的那面就一股脑地冲旁人发泄，尤其在喝多了酒的时候，经常持着那种鞭打农奴用的鞭子在兵营里像个野兽游荡，他常挂在嘴边的就是“你们都是一群肮脏的傻瓜，我的任何一个奴隶都乖顺得像只小羊羔，谁来试试鞭子的威力，我保证也让他变成一只小羊羔。”

詹姆斯在见过那么多高尚的、卑劣的人之后，发现竟然还有费奥多尔这种家伙，生性残暴、为人凶狠，看他打猎时故意折磨那些猎物就知道，所以詹姆斯不愿意生事，更不想跟他打交道，秘密谋划，找个计划，在费奥多尔喝多的时候给他扔进臭水沟，能淹死就再好不过了。

这次他们几个出门履行任务，没钱不说，还十分辛苦，可只要能远离费奥多尔，他们全都觉得是最好的“报酬”，只可惜基里尔没被他们拽上。

“如果能把小家伙也带上就好了，这段时间真够呛。”维陶塔斯说。

就在他们离军营还有很短距离的时候，听到里面吵吵闹闹，詹姆斯的心脏没来由地被捏紧，一种不舒服带来的头疼让他觉得有什么不好的事正在发生。

“詹姆斯！你回来了！快去看看吧！”

一个瘸腿老兵看到詹姆斯后，慌张踉跄地跑到面前，詹姆斯跳下马“发生了什么？”

“小家伙正在挨那个暴君的鞭子！”

詹姆斯的表情立刻就狰狞起来，他重新上了马，奔向闹得最凶的地方，看到一个人正被绑在架子上，扒光上衣，抽搐着挨打，背部血肉模糊，而费奥多尔还在打个不停。

他掏出火枪，从背后将费奥多尔用马蹄子踹飞，再跳下马，用火枪顶着那个肥胖男人的脑袋。

“你！你要造反！”费奥多尔呲牙咧嘴地喊。

詹姆斯笑得冷酷无情“是啊，我尊敬的团长大人，您也可以把我的行为称之为……哗变？”

说完他照着费奥多尔的胖腿就是一枪。

通常来说，詹姆斯无论看起来多么冲动、暴躁，他的大脑都是理智的，对他来说不存在任何一种情绪失控的发泄，即使喝多了也是如此，他知道自己正在说什么、做什么，通过这些来达到什么目的。不过就旁人来看，他枪击费奥多尔的行为只能用“不要命了”来形容，可詹姆斯在奔向事发现场时，就已经听其他士兵说了更多的事。

比如“暴君”起初鞭笞的对象照例是士卒，一个只犯了一点小错的孩子，结果就被宿醉没醒的费奥多尔用一端拴着铁块的鞭子拼命揍，谁都不敢劝他，那孩子晕倒之后，他以火生的不够好、饭不够热为由，继续扩大他的打击范围，十几个士兵被他以虐待为目的的惩罚，终于让基里尔看不下去，挺身而出，终于把火烧到自己身上。

费奥多尔的几十个亲兵护卫团在看到詹姆斯出手狠辣，一时有些不敢相信，在詹姆斯举着手枪顶在长官的脑门上时，突然想起自己的职责，纷纷拔出马刀打算逼迫他放下武器，不然就把詹姆斯砍成肉酱。

詹姆斯站起来，看着费奥多尔发出杀猪般的惨叫，向地上啐了一口，收起枪，不顾那些明晃晃军刀的威胁，走到基里尔身后，用刀砍断捆绑他手腕的绳子，这个瘦弱的青年立刻瘫软在詹姆斯怀里。

“嘿，小家伙，怎么把自己搞的这么惨兮兮的。”詹姆斯尽量用轻松地口气说。

基里尔脸色煞白，比平时看起来更白了，嘴唇也被咬得渗血，他用了些力气才看清来人是詹姆斯，轻声说“主啊，那孩子死了，我愿意替代其他人承受责罚。”

“去他X的责罚吧，”詹姆斯粗鲁地说“我教训他，谁挨打都会疼，都会流血。”

“您做了什么？”基里尔嘴唇颤抖。

“你不用管，我找医生来，如果你好不起来，我跟那家伙没完！”

詹姆斯说到做到，费奥多尔的护卫去找了随军医生，但以詹姆斯为中心的小团体也行动起来，尤其在看到被鞭挞致死的孩子尸体，以及那些被残酷对待有幸不死的士兵们，全团的人都愤怒了，护卫团的战斗力量彻底被踩在脚下。

护卫团在比他们人数更多的士兵的枪口下，不得不举手投降，费奥多尔哀嚎着，大骂着，说他们这是叛国，没人理他，甚至有人嫌他太烦，干脆给人绑起来，嘴里塞上破布，所有人都更关心基里尔的伤情。

医生认真查看基里尔的伤势，说主要是皮外伤，幸好气温低，不然没准伤口要化脓腐烂，詹姆斯拿出他的“储备”，给医生看了那些伤药，基里尔被妥善包扎后，只能趴在行军床上昏迷不醒。每小时医生都被从其他伤员那送过来，检查基里尔的状况，这倒不是詹姆斯偏心，而因为基里尔神父的身份（不管他是不是什么下级神职人员）和他素来的好人缘。

“去看看基里尔神父，不用管我。”

“天父在上，那头猪该下地狱，他连神父都敢打。”

到了晚上，其他人的状况稳定下来，连费奥多尔的伤口全被詹姆斯的粗糙手段“治好了”，他挽起袖口，把团长捆得结实，嘴里塞进木条，亲自给他挖射进去的子弹，连医生都被那场景吓坏了。

但基里尔却开始发高烧，靠近他的人能看清他在本能地颤抖，手握成拳，咬牙不发出一丝声音，詹姆斯急得团团转，他想到用水给基里尔降温，就不断地给他换毛巾，还强迫他喝水，依然用自己的法子。

基里尔不得不接受詹姆斯嘴对嘴地喂水，他的细长的眉毛皱成一团，牙齿在打颤，无意识地咬了詹姆斯的嘴唇，勉强说“我能喝水……”

“别说傻话，”詹姆斯抱着他，心疼地说“你刚才连药都吐啦，我会再让医生弄点，看着你喝，你不喝我有的是办法让你喝。”

基里尔的脸颊泛着不正常的红，身体非常热，可他总在说冷，詹姆斯也不知道该怎么办了。

这时那个老兵又出现了，手里拿着很多不知名的草。

“我找到了这些，在我老家，这些药专门治疗外伤，只要弄碎了，贴在伤口上。”

詹姆斯看到外面站着不少人，全都担忧地探头探脑，甚至有的人跪在地上给基里尔祈福，他长长地叹气“试试吧，总比什么都不干要强。”

在天快亮的时候，基里尔的体温下降，让所有人都松了口气，那几个伤势没他严重，但被他从“暴君”手中救下的士兵们，被人搀扶着来到外面，齐刷刷地跪在地上，他们的嘴唇翕动，用最虔诚的态度和语言希望神明保佑他们的神父。

这时詹姆斯看到维陶塔斯急匆匆地走来，把自己拽了出去，压低声音说。

“一个护卫亲兵跑掉了。”

詹姆斯不以为意“随他，告诉你吧，我的朋友，跑了才好。”

“这是你希望的？”维陶塔斯惊讶。

“闹出那么大动静，怎么可能保密，”詹姆斯晃了晃头“如果只是单纯地打死士兵，上面才不会管，但基里尔是神父，还不是普通的随军神父，如果我们不再闹得大一点，怎么能把那家伙赶走。”

“可是你是带头人啊，怎么会轻易放过。”维陶塔斯担心。

詹姆斯无所谓地摊手“总要有人做这件事吧，何况是对小家伙，你知道我喜欢他的。”

“如果你要被抓去投进监狱判处绞刑呢？”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑“到时候我一定要基里尔给我涂油。”

在护卫军找了上级来“平叛”所用的三天时间里，詹姆斯半刻不离开基里尔，擦拭身体、喂水或者喂吃的，看到基里尔的精神好了点，就捏着神父的下巴左看右看。

“你留胡子会更好看。”

基里尔无可奈何地抓住他乱摸的手“请您别开玩笑。”

“如果我死了，不对，快死了，你要给我举办仪式。”詹姆斯的话不容拒绝。

基里尔瞪大眼睛“究竟发生了什么？突然说到这个。”

“所以你再吻我一下，那样我就能得到彻底地净化，死而无憾了。”詹姆斯笑呵呵地说。

基里尔深深地吸气，不等说些什么，维陶塔斯就来了，詹姆斯吻了吻基里尔的手，跟着他一起出去。

“费奥多尔被交回去了？”

维陶塔斯点头“我恐怕你没准会就地枪毙。”

詹姆斯叹气“那倒挺痛快的，走吧，对了，帮我照顾好小家伙，别让他在军队里呆着了，如果他不愿意回以前的地方，就挑个他喜欢的地方，我的钱也都给他，我能相信你吗？”

维陶塔斯拥抱了他“请相信我。”

就这样，詹姆斯被带走了，维陶塔斯没跟基里尔说实话，但总归没法瞒住，基里尔听过后好久不愿意说话。

不过命运总是很奇妙，在闹出这么一出事情后，詹姆斯竟然被无罪释放了，有人说费奥多尔平时得罪人太多，审判的人是他的对头，才放了詹姆斯一马，也有人说打神父这种事，只有野蛮的异教徒才做的出来，詹姆斯完全是为维护他们的信仰。

总之一个多月后，詹姆斯完好无损地回到团里，以将他贬为普通士兵为代价。

詹姆斯回来那天，团里不值班的人，全都跑来庆祝他的劫后余生，还表示现在他们重新有了新团长，一个跟瓦西里差不多的好人，詹姆斯越过人群，看到基里尔站在不远的地方望着自己，他忽然有些不好意思，因为基里尔望着他的目光饱含无限柔情。

“你没走？这臭烘烘的军营里有什么好。”詹姆斯抱着啤酒走到基里尔身边“你的伤都好了吗？”

基里尔轻轻点头，他的头发比以前更长了，可在詹姆斯眼里也更美了。

“谢谢你。”

詹姆斯追问“为了什么？”

“为了所有。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯无法忍耐，他抓着基里尔的手腕走到背人处“能吻我吗？吻哪儿都行，求你了。”

“您喝多了。”基里尔垂着头，一阵风吹过，他打了个寒颤。

詹姆斯不想逗他，拽下身上的外套披在他身上“我开玩笑的，请别放在心上。”

就在他退后两步，想离开他时，基里尔追上来，吻了他的脸。

“神啊，请宽恕我。”基里尔颤抖着说。

看着基里尔消失在月色中，詹姆斯欣喜若狂，但他整个人完全动不了，他像个傻瓜，抚摸着才被吻过的炙热的地方。

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片段四

在一个晴朗的上午，詹姆斯借征集粮秣的由头跑出军营，这里是粮食产区，大部分奴隶属于皇室，加上收成不错，农民们对待粮秣征集官的态度较为友善，不过詹姆斯只想把手边的货脱手，那个鬼鬼祟祟的土耳其人不能停留在这里太久，可因为他出的价钱高，詹姆斯就愿意跟他做生意，即使每次出门都要拿一点钱给上级行贿。

他的收获颇丰，但不能把钱都带回去，那绝不安全，于是他绕路去到上次避雨的地方，希望那个漂亮的小神父能帮忙，没什么原因，他就是信任基里尔。但基里尔不在，至少不在教堂里，没人来开门，老实说，詹姆斯挺怕对方生病，因为他看起来那么弱不禁风。

就在他真的准备越墙而入的时候，一个熟悉的声音在背后响起。

“您在做什么？”

詹姆斯猛地回头，看到穿着普通农民衣服的基里尔就站在他背后，露出困惑的表情，他出了很多汗，手和脸也挺脏，身上还有不少污渍，但在詹姆斯眼里就是那么纯洁与可爱。

“我敲门，你不在，想进去看看，万一你生病了怎么办。”詹姆斯理直气壮。

基里尔低头笑了下“谢谢，我……我挺强壮的，请别不相信。”

詹姆斯点头“我当然相信，你们都受主的保佑，不过你这身打扮是去做什么？”

基里尔擦了擦手，掏出钥匙，带着詹姆斯依旧从小门进入。

“我去种田。”

“什么？”詹姆斯睁大眼“你不是神父吗？或者执事祭祀之类的，我分不清，那不重要，你们从来不做这些，也不该做这些。”

基里尔脱掉外面的衣服，用水洗手“我希望能帮助他们，那些是皇家的奴隶，我不知道和其他的农奴比更辛苦还是更幸福，但是他们需要我。”

“你只需要给他们祈福就行了，用不着去干活。”詹姆斯从怀里掏出一个油纸包，里面放着蜜饯，这是他常用来贿赂的“利器”。

基里尔不好意思地挑了一点放在嘴里“谢谢，我喜欢甜食。”

詹姆斯干脆把一包都放在他手里“谁能不喜欢，都是你的！”

“这不可以，神说要有节制，”基里尔把蜜饯推了回去“我想，吃一点对我就足够了。”

詹姆斯盯着他看了好一阵，从口袋里拿出钱袋放到基里尔手里“那么这个能帮我保存吗？”

些微沉重的份量让基里尔立刻明白那是什么，他的神情严肃起来。

“有悖法律和道德的吗？”

“是我赚的外快，就像你上次看到的，我暗中做点小生意”詹姆斯摇头“你知道团里的互助组吗？我们每个人都会从每月的一点微薄收入里拿出来放进去，攒到一定程度会买食物、酒、生活必需品，每次我都给的最多，所以我才有一点声望，以便……”

“请您不用再说下去，”基里尔的表情柔和起来，嘴角轻微上扬“如果您信任我，我愿意为您保管。”

詹姆斯愣了一下，随即成了那个不好意思的人，他抓了几下头发，才想起自己好几天没洗澡和刮胡子了，立刻下意识地向后退，好像身上的味道会冒犯对方。

“好，好，我……我走了……”詹姆斯红着脸，低下头，想要快步离开。

“这周我可以去瓦西里军团，”基里尔顿了顿小声说“如果您和其他人需要我的话。”

詹姆斯本想委婉地拒绝，因为上次有些人在刚见到基里尔的时候，觉得他太年轻，加上喝了点酒，就口出不逊，尽管是件很小的事，可詹姆斯不希望他被冒犯，多奇怪，他没有什么信仰，却希望所有人都能好好对待基里尔。

“有几个人生病了，他们都很虔诚，所以我想……他们需要你……”詹姆斯说。

基里尔点了点头，像想起什么，匆忙地从屋子里拿出一个小水壶放到詹姆斯手里“回去还要走好几个小时，您骑马了吗？这个给您，请在路上喝。”

詹姆斯打开壶盖闻了下“不是酒？”

基里尔垂下头小声说“我还不会酿酒，只有一点格瓦斯……”

詹姆斯举起水壶“我走了，敬您的主，今天是美好的一天。”

基里尔挥了挥手“周末见。”

结束全套的礼拜，詹姆斯想把基里尔拉到自己身边，打算私下里试探对方的态度，关于倒买倒卖那部分，由于基里尔帮忙保管了他的钱，还拒绝接受佣金作为报酬，这让詹姆斯好奇他到底想要什么。

在詹姆斯看来，过去见过的神父跟普通人没有区别，甚至更加表里不一，可能其他人不清楚，但与这些神父们做过交易的他见得就太多啦，什么中饱私囊、贪得无厌，他们假借主的质疑，从那些虔诚的信徒身上敛财，如果他们找有钱的乡绅地主，詹姆斯倒举双手赞成。

所以基里尔成了一个奇怪的存在，首先他太年轻，看起来不像孤儿，有点像什么有钱人家送去修道院学习的那种，其次他很善良，乐于助人，就像圣经里真正的圣徒，这让詹姆斯感到困惑，总觉得背后另有原因，不然为什么一个人会对陌生人那么友善。

“我带了纸和笔，能帮您写信了。”

基里尔从他的背包里拿出那两样东西，坐在一个老兵身边，詹姆斯想起上次他来的时候，就有人问能不能帮忙给家人写信，没想到基里尔真的记得。

“这有十张纸，我把它们裁小一点，就能帮20个人写信。”

詹姆斯的“私藏”里没有纸笔和墨水，军营里谁会用哪些，这些臭烘烘的家伙们全都不识字，当然詹姆斯自己也好不到哪儿去，但他自觉比那些人有“学问”。

“神父能帮忙写信？上帝啊，”一个瘦子士兵在胸前画十字“我也要写，让我老婆等着我！”

詹姆斯啐他“排队去，只有那么一点纸。”

基里尔抬头笑了笑“我下次会带更多的纸。”

詹姆斯生气，这帮家伙在欺负老实人，于是他把围在他们周围越来越多的人往后赶，从地上抓起一把草，大声嚷嚷着“要抽签！”

“你又想赚钱了！”

一个从来没成为过詹姆斯“顾客”的士兵出声，被他一把抓住破烂的衣服“我不赚这种钱，但是……”

他把人往更远的地方赶，确信基里尔听不到后还要低声说“你们以为那些纸笔是从天上掉下来的吗？凭什么要让基里尔自掏腰包。”

那些人立刻不说话了，詹姆斯满意地抱着胳膊教训“所以这次就算你们欠他的，想想看，去到外面请人帮忙写要花多少钱，我可以在互助组的购置清单上加上这些，谁想写信给家人就从那里面拿。”

“那这次的呢？”有人怯生生地问。

“抽签！”詹姆斯强调。

基里尔写完一封信，交到老兵的手里，被像宝物般小心翼翼地拿着，他抬起头看到有十几个人排成一列站在他面前，旁边是詹姆斯。

“就是他们了。”詹姆斯比划手指。

“下次我带多一点。”基里尔微笑。

詹姆斯不说话，叫下一个人走过来，还在他们和后面排队的人中间划一条线，自己则坐在旁边，像个忠实的护卫安静地看着基里尔耐心地听士兵的话，他更加困惑。

上次基里尔来的时候，没人管他吃什么，这次在给所有人写完信后，基里尔站起来，看到最开始的那个老兵端着一碗粥举到他面前。

“请……请您吃饭。”

基里尔笑着摇头“不，这一定是您的口粮，我带了吃的。”

老兵求助般望着詹姆斯，希望他能说点什么，詹姆斯粗声粗气地说“上次你们不是说他会占用团里人的口粮吗？我记得就是你的那个什么亲戚带头”

“快别提那个了。”老兵面红耳赤。

“他吃什么我负责，”詹姆斯自作主张“记得下次不要再耍小心思。”

拉着基里尔的袍子走到他的帐篷旁边，维陶塔斯早就等在这里，鬼鬼祟祟地拿出一小块面包放到基里尔手里。

“快吃！”

基里尔愣了一下，立刻张开嘴咽了下去，在嚼的过程中模糊地说“有肉！”

詹姆斯得意地笑“当然，这是对你帮我保存东西的报酬。”

基里尔好不容易咽下去，不好意思地说“我很久没吃到肉了。”

“这我相信，”詹姆斯捏了捏他身上松松垮垮地袍子“你瘦得能被一阵风吹跑。”

基里尔脸红“下次请不必这样，我……我有带吃的。”

“是啊，你管那个不知道放了多久的硬邦邦的面包叫食物的话。”

基里尔欲言又止，维陶塔斯适时地走开了，詹姆斯给他比划拇指。

“你还要看望那些病号？”詹姆斯问“回去吧，小家伙，他们会吓到你的，连我们都不跟他们来往，那些人住在单独的地方，活得每一天都是赚来的。”

“但他们也需要知道神在照看着他们活过每一天。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯愣，对这说法嗤之以鼻“谁知道，你还不是瞎说的。”

基里尔静静地望着他，让詹姆斯后悔说出这句话，烦躁地挠头发“算了，我带你去，不然你就不死心。”

“我刚才看到你们在自己做子弹？”基里尔跟在身后。

詹姆斯笑“是啊，我们总要射击练习，但是子弹根本不够用。”

他伸出一只手在基里尔面前比划“每个人每年只有5发真子弹能用来练习。”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇，没像詹姆斯想的那样说出什么“这是罪恶”之类的话，反而叹息着说“不多练习你们就会受伤。”

詹姆斯撇嘴“反正在哪里都是送死，被人一枪打死对好多人来说倒挺不错，不用再活着受罪了。”

“请别那么想，”基里尔停下脚步“我不想说神爱世人的话，但……每个人和其他人都是有联系的，无论受伤还是死亡，会让爱他的人难过。”

“请别把我也算在内，”詹姆斯上前，低声说“我不爱谁，也没谁爱我。”

基里尔垂下头“抱歉，请原谅。“

詹姆斯忽然不想让基里尔见到那些人了，反而自己有很多话要跟他讲，但讲什么呢，从他是个被抛弃的婴儿讲起吗，詹姆斯握紧拳头，摇了摇头。

“怎么了？”

“不，没什么，你确定要见他们吗？”詹姆斯再一次问。

基里尔坚定地点头。

晚上詹姆斯躺在他的床上，想到基里尔从那些伤病员的帐篷里出来时，捂着嘴干呕的样子，不禁佩服他的勇气。

“小家伙下周还来吗？”

他支起耳朵，听其他人的窃窃私语。

“不知道，他没说来，如果他说了，就一定来。”

“你们还要压榨他？”詹姆斯忍不住插嘴。

“我们该怎么感谢他？”

“洗干净点！”有人出声“咱们太臭了！”

詹姆斯翻个身，他也想洗热水澡了，不过那只是想想罢了，他们能洗澡的地方就是营地外的河，在睡着前，他模糊地想小家伙看起来总是很干净，还很好闻，下次基里尔来之前，他也一定要好好洗澡，即使用上什么贵得要死的肥皂。

END


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片段五

坐在人群不远地方的詹姆斯，看着一群人玩扔石子的无聊游戏，他抬起头眯起眼睛瞅了会儿太阳，继续懒洋洋地给他的枪筒做保养。那场大雨终于在昨天上午变成小雨，詹姆斯就赶着车队回到军营，等忙完所有的事，他开始想念那个叫基里尔的年轻修士，不由自主地舔嘴唇。

虽然有点瘦和营养不良，可脸长的不错，就在詹姆斯胡思乱想地觉得有机会要睡他的时候，人群里咋呼起来，他扭过头顺着声音的方向看去，是一个老熟人，波兰妓女，到营房里赚点钱。

维陶塔斯捅了捅他“嘿，她朝咱们看呢。”

詹姆斯嫌恶“我才不睡德国女人，她们有那么肥，那么大。”

维陶塔斯纠正“是波兰女人。”

“长得那么大的肯定是德国人，”维陶塔斯比划一个下流的手势，然后干笑两声“别带上我。”

“是啊，是啊，你的心都在那个小镇的酒馆老板娘身上了，”维陶塔斯嘲笑“可惜人家听说你是当兵的，就逃得唯恐你把她抢走。”

詹姆斯啐“别胡说八道，我告诉过你，白天别喝酒，会被人惦记上，你以为咱们这儿没有会告密的人吗？”

维陶塔斯呵气，又嗅了嗅衣服，不好意思起来“我就喝了一点，真的只有一点。”

“下次别指望我带你去办事。”詹姆斯恶狠狠地说。

“别这样，兄弟，前天还是我发现的教堂呢，不至于在野外把所有的货都淋湿，那就赔惨了。”维陶塔斯赔笑。

就在他俩插科打诨时，一个人跑来对詹姆斯说“嘿，奸商，外面有人找。”

“不会是债主吧？”维陶塔斯低声说。

“是个穿袍子的神父，你是不是给教堂打了欠条？”那人看好戏地说。

詹姆斯高兴起来“年轻的？还是老的？”

“看起来像个未成年。”

詹姆斯顾不上组装步枪，把枪筒零件塞到维陶塔斯的手，留下“帮我装上”，就往边门跑。

跑到近处，詹姆斯终于看到那个站在围栏外，用好奇的目光打量军营内正在发生的事的基里尔，他在看到詹姆斯后就像看见一个朋友，笑着挥手打招呼，让詹姆斯有点莫名的不好意思。

“嘿，你怎么来了？”詹姆斯不自觉地系扣子“想看看我是不是骗人？”

“怎么会？”基里尔摇头“这附近的农庄有人去世，我跟随神父来为他举行仪式，顺便想到您说您的营地就在这儿。”

“所以那所教堂不是你的？”詹姆斯挑眉“我以为你能做主，在把我们让进去避雨的时候。”

“请别那么说，神父会同意我的做法，另外我只是暂住在教堂，神父也是，因为我们都是神明的侍者，所以……”

“停，”詹姆斯打手势“我怕你会念叨好久，所以就结束这个话题吧。”

基里尔尴尬地闭上嘴，手指无措地攥在一起，过了一会儿才从袍子内侧的口袋里翻出什么东西，举到詹姆斯面前。

“这个银币还给您，太贵重了，不是我可以收的。”

詹姆斯一把握住他的手，连同那枚银币，压低声音说“你想我被偷吗？”

基里尔脸红，好像做了什么不该做的事，也跟着小声起来“我就是想说，这个还给您。”

“为什么？你们伺候上帝的人不吃不喝吗？”詹姆斯轻佻地说。

“是信徒们的捐助，但不是靠这个，何况我没帮上什么忙，只是避雨。”

“包括食宿，我们那么多人，还有牛车，你还给我们烤衣服，”詹姆斯说个不停，却没挪开手“就当我是信徒，我也给教堂做捐助。”

基里尔笑着不说话，神情像在说“您这个理由是不行的。”

詹姆斯决定换个方法“这儿是军队，你知道吧。”

基里尔点点头，詹姆斯继续说“上面经常欠钱不给，我就做点小买卖，钱要么贴身放，要么每天换一个地方，防止被人偷。”

“所以您希望我来保管吗？”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯捏他的手背“就是这样，我能相信你吧。”

“我向上帝发誓，我可以……”

这次基里尔的话没被打断，詹姆斯笑呵呵地看到终于达成目的，才放开基里尔的手，他想邀请对方吃东西，比如喝酒吃烤牛肉什么的，那是最后一头拉货的牛，因为没有用马拉车省草料，以后干脆都换成马，牛被当做食物分开士兵，当做欠薪三个月的一点安抚。

忽然他们听到正门方向吵吵闹闹，詹姆斯仔细分辨声音，对基里尔说“别理他们，是逃兵，被押回来了。”

最近他们的营地来了一批新兵，奇怪的是他们都没在预备营里受训过，连简单的命令都听不懂，让瓦西里很生气，说肯定是收了贿赂，这些人里有水土不服生病的，有整天愁眉苦脸唉声叹气的，军队里什么人都有，有人被偷了钱，就吵吵着要找到小偷，结果很快被人发现淹死在水沟里，军医说因为前天的雨太大了，失足发生不幸。

“这个……”詹姆斯用手指了指大门的方向“反应最强烈，说地主耍赖，把他送进军队，成天说要回家，我们以为是开玩笑，哪里想到真的跑了。”

这是詹姆斯骗基里尔的，成功看到修士被他的话吸引，颇有些得意。

他们这些“老兵”怎么能对军营里发生的事不知情，甚至那个新兵能逃走是他们装作看不见的纵容结果，至少詹姆斯希望他能真的逃掉，不然几十年的青壮年时间白白浪费在这个臭水坑里，不坚强的人没法活下去。

“这个蠢蛋竟然跑回老家，要接上老婆孩子一起去南方，”詹姆斯嫌弃地补充“刚进农庄就被人发现啦，地主立刻把他抓起来送回这里，他要接受惩罚。”

“什么惩罚？”基里尔面色凝重。

“鞭刑吧，”詹姆斯说“我听说他已经挨过打了，不知道能不能挺过去。”

“上帝保佑。”基里尔画十字。

詹姆斯不希望因为不相干的事影响他对基里尔的“报答”，说出邀请后基里尔就摇头。

“不行，葬礼还没结束，我要赶快回去。”

詹姆斯无所谓地耸肩“随你。”

晚上整个营地都能听见那个可怜人的哀嚎，大部分人的感受都麻痹了，说他能不能小点声，詹姆斯不抱怨，却也希望那家伙能快点死掉，少承受活着的痛苦。在天快亮时，终于没声了，所有人都知道那代表什么。

站岗的人又跑来找他说还是那个小修士找，詹姆斯敷衍道“欠钱太多。”

基里尔背着一个布口袋，焦急地看到詹姆斯后问“那个人……那个人还……还……”

“不知道，已经没声了。”

基里尔叹气“能让我去看看吗？”

“看他做什么。”詹姆斯皱眉。

门卫看过基里尔的证件后就放他进去，詹姆斯打听一番，就引着基里尔来到放置可怜人的帐篷，刚掀开帐帘，连詹姆斯也倒吸一口气。

基里尔蹲在那个姑且还算是人的肉体旁边，手放在鼻子下，转头对詹姆斯说“还有呼吸，医生呢？你们的医生在哪儿？”

“死啦，跟你说过我们的随军神父死了，他平时做点医生的活儿，”詹姆斯烦躁地抓头发“新的还在路上，鬼知道什么时候到。”

基里尔示意詹姆斯给地上的人弄点水，自己从背包里拿出草药，往那人的伤口处放，不过就在詹姆斯不情愿地拿水回来时，看到基里尔正在做祈祷。

詹姆斯蹲下身，发现那个可怜人终于死了，感到不舒服，就好像他是被自己咒死的。

基里尔说“主啊，恳求你恩赐你长眠的仆人……”

向来对这些抱有轻浮看法的詹姆斯终于收敛他一贯的态度，凝重地看着那个死人，再转头看了看基里尔，在胸前画了十字。

他们走出帐篷，外面站着零星地几个人，全都用一种敬畏的目光望着基里尔，其中一个眼里含着泪，抓住基里尔的手“谢谢您。”

詹姆斯把基里尔送出去，对方犹豫地说“有需要的话……我不是说刚才那种，您上次说随军神父不在了，我想我可以做一些力所能及的事。”

换成一天之前，詹姆斯巴不得基里尔能天天来，现在他却不那么想了。

“有什么用，还不是死了。”詹姆斯的口气变得玩世不恭。

“就当是给生者一点安慰。”基里尔小声说。

詹姆斯叹气“回去吧，我的神父大人，希望您永远不要在这方面找到能做的事，不过我倒希望能给我在那天来临的时候唱唱圣歌，吹笛子，什么都好。”

他回到自己的帐篷外，看到维陶塔斯还在擦他的枪筒，不禁踢了他一脚“走开。”

维陶塔斯冲他做鬼脸“今天会来俄国女人哦，正宗的斯拉夫女人，你来不来？”

“不去！”詹姆斯冲他发脾气。

维陶塔斯跑了，那些平时见惯的人还在扔石子，让詹姆斯看不惯起来，他把原因归结成需要发泄。

“才不要什么俄国女人，”詹姆斯自言自语“波兰的、德国的统统不要，我要修身养性。”

他觉得他跟那些人不一样，至于怎么不一样，暂时还搞不清楚，也许下次见到基里尔就能搞清楚。

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片段七

驻防地附近的小镇杂居着很多不同民族，詹姆斯喜欢和他们打交道，因为大都不是什么教条的老古板，这对他的生意有好处，所以只要能出军营，他就愿意往这儿跑，尤其那个和小镇规模不相称的大澡堂。

他选择在这儿谈生意，找女人，或者单纯的洗澡喝酒放松心情，可是自从他们换了团长后这个乐趣就没法继续了，而发生了鞭笞和降级事件后，他就更不能像以前那样以采买为由溜出军营，这让詹姆斯萌生了在营团盖澡堂的想法。

他跟新团长谈了这件事，后者是个虔诚的教徒，对信仰之外的事情毫不关心，在表达了只要不让他出钱，就随便詹姆斯去弄后，建澡堂的事就提到全团的日程上来。

“如果不是你的年纪太大了，我没准要以为新团长看上你了。”

有一天，喝过酒且跟战友们插科打诨后的詹姆斯，醉眼惺忪地看着从团长那儿回来的基里尔如此说，害得那个小修士红着脸低下头。

“怎么会呢，团长很有学问，我比不上他，”基里尔走到詹姆斯身边，坐下，小声说“看得出来，他思念远在彼得堡的家人们，尤其体弱多病的儿子。”

詹姆斯撇嘴“你问这里谁不是别人的儿子、丈夫、父亲，但只有团长有资格成天什么都不干，用来思念家人，哼。”

基里尔抱着膝盖歪过头说“真的要盖澡堂吗？我还没试过，我是说热水澡。”

詹姆斯睁大眼睛“我的神，一次都没有过吗？我记得神父不是那么严格的人。”

“我仔细回忆，小时候也没有，”基里尔的蓝眼睛露出柔和的光“后来到了这里，都是冷水澡。”

詹姆斯抚摸他的头发，压低声音说“我带你去。”

“去哪儿？”基里尔显得困惑。

詹姆斯说就是那个小镇上的公共浴室，基里尔的整张脸都红了，他结巴地说“我……我知道那里！”

詹姆斯伸手捂住他的嘴“你喊什么。”

然后就拉着他往军营外面跑，就在詹姆斯喝过酒的脑子还没想出什么好理由时，基里尔对站岗的哨兵说“我要回一趟教堂，请詹姆斯护送我。”

于是他们刚离开大路，詹姆斯就哈哈大笑着拍基里尔的后背“你说起谎话能这么流利。”

基里尔不好意思地画十字“不知为什么就说出来了。”

詹姆斯原本忐忑的心随着基里尔的同意变得更加焦躁，他以为要磨上好久才能答应的事，轻而易举就实现了，实在有些不可思议。

“我们明天一早能回来吧？团长还要找我。”基里尔边走边问。

詹姆斯保证“说话算数，不过你这身衣服可不行。”

在即将到达小镇时，詹姆斯从一家驿站帮基里尔弄了套普通人的衣服，将那身碍眼的黑袍子暂存在站内。

现在詹姆斯的酒醒得差不多了，基里尔像个普通的年轻人站在他身边，向来平和的脸上能看出些许期待，这让詹姆斯相信他确实很年轻，才不是什么老古董。

“你应该少穿那种衣服。”詹姆斯自说自话。

基里尔不回答，细心观察周围的情况，随着詹姆斯来到澡堂门口。

詹姆斯对招待抛媚眼“嘿，好久不见，今天你值班，带我弟弟来见世面。”

对方喜上眉梢地看着詹姆斯，又打量基里尔，小声说“来得正是时候，有稀罕货。”

基里尔跟在詹姆斯身后，见周围没人了才问“什么是稀罕货。”

詹姆斯摆出一副颇有经验的样子说“就是土耳其女人。”

“可我们不是来洗澡的吗？难道还有女人浴室？”基里尔好奇。

詹姆斯咧嘴坏笑“当然是男女混浴啦，你这小处男。”

基里尔立刻停下脚步，难为情且坚定拒绝“这不行，我以为就是泡热水澡，不可以，上帝啊……”

詹姆斯手疾眼快地拦下他打算画十字的手“你别那么扫兴好不好，明明你们教皇都跟在干这种事。”

“我的神父大人不做这个。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯想用那种带有压迫性质的表情吓唬他，让基里尔能同意开荤，但这个年轻人寸步不让，紧接着就变成“我回去了”的两难境况，让詹姆斯最终屈服。

“好吧，哎呀，你这个家伙，不给你找女人，”詹姆斯烦躁的挠头发“但是我找行不行。”

基里尔一愣，垂下头搅动手指“那我不……不反对……”

詹姆斯是抱着轻浮的心态带基里尔来洗澡的，他想知道这个没什么肉的同性到底对自己有什么影响，结果在看到基里尔脱下衣服，光溜溜地站在水池边，整个人就像踩了云般，拼命才能压抑下对那具身体的渴望。

于是他跑了，跑到另外一间屋子，那儿不仅有土耳其舞娘，还有很多其他地方的女人，可詹姆斯一点都不快乐，相反刚升起的欲望还熄火了，待了一阵趁没人认识他，就又跑回刚才的水池，顺便拿了两大杯冰凉的格瓦斯。

基里尔趴在水池边，见詹姆斯端着木酒杯回来，先是皱眉，然后闻到熟悉的香气，眉头舒展着接过酒杯喝了一大口。

“原谅我，这感觉真的很棒……”基里尔转过身，拉开与詹姆斯的距离“比我做的好。”

詹姆斯看着他的皮肤被热气蒸成粉红色，不要说对着基里尔说话，光是看他肩膀那颗小小的痣都让他心情澎湃。

“如果罗马人是在这种享受下毁灭的，我想说，即使会毁灭，我也要这么干。”詹姆斯扑腾着下水，溅起水花到基里尔脸上，让那个年轻人躲他更远。

这里还有其他人，詹姆斯努力收敛逗弄的心，安静着待了一会儿就拉基里尔上来去休息。

“我有点晕……”基里尔浑身红极了。

詹姆斯把他拉到一个僻静的房间，看着对方身体中心，毛巾下的鼓起，毫不掩饰地对基里尔说。

“我的比你的大。”他掀开盖在身上的毛巾，指着某个地方对基里尔说。

基里尔看也不看，立刻背过身，蜷缩着，小声回答哼了一声。

这反应实在过于可爱，让詹姆斯不得不扳过他的身体“万一你的比我的大呢。”

基里尔的眼睛朦胧起来“随便您怎么想。”

情势使然下，詹姆斯指着自己的脸“再亲我一下吧。”

“为了什么？”基里尔的回答出乎意料。

詹姆斯愣了愣，只好说“我也没去找女人。”

基里尔笑着摇头“您跟我不一样，没必要清心寡欲。”

詹姆斯有点生气“有什么不一样，你有的我有，我有的你也有。”

基里尔小口喝着格瓦斯不做声了，詹姆斯有些无所适从，他想干脆说出来“咱们互相弄个手活儿”的话，但在基里尔偶然的注视下，又没法张开口。

慢慢地他们的气氛就变得暧昧，随着基里尔拿起水杯喝饮料的次数增加，詹姆斯总觉得那像是某种情绪的掩饰，可又不想会错意，当成自作多情，他认为基里尔不是能开这种玩笑的对象。

“要回去吗？”基里尔放下酒杯向外走。

詹姆斯看着他的腰线和臀部形状，咬了咬嘴唇说“我马上就来，钱已经给过了。”

基里尔没回头，答应着离开了。

詹姆斯用平生最快的速度结束了一次手活儿，幸好走出去时，所有人都是红脸和满头大汗，他看着基里尔站在门口等待时，向天上看，就走过去询问。

“您瞧，是北极星，真美啊。”基里尔感叹。

詹姆斯看着他还湿漉漉的头发和带着汗珠的白皙脖颈，拿起手里捏着的帽子扣到他头上。

“小心生病啦。”詹姆斯粗声粗气地说。

基里尔对他用灿烂的笑容表达感谢，让詹姆斯认为那是今晚最大的收获。

“回军营！开拔！”

END


End file.
